


Laundry

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Eventual Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, F/F, Female Gladiolus Amicitia, Female Ignis Scientia, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, Female Prompto Argentum, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Noctis doesn't really like camping but decides it's much worse when you run out of clean close* * *A.k.a I'm pretty sure they probably have to do laundry at camp at times
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this other than I wanted to write them as girls and imagined they probably have to do laundry at camp at times
> 
> I hope this it ok :)
> 
> It's just a little dumb thing during these tough times

Camping wasn't a highlight for Prompto or Noctis. The only one who seemed to enjoy it was Gladio and maybe Ignis liked it, honestly it was hard to tell what the woman was thinking most days.

Camping's worse when you have no clean clothes left Noctis decides.

Noctis pouts as her advisor states this wouldn't have been an issue if laundry was handed over sooner.

Prompto looks over, scratching at her short blonde hair. She at least looks guilty unlike Noctis.

"Iggy, all we have left is like one bra and one pair of panties each. And I'm wearing mine...I mean not the bra cause ow that'd hurt to sleep in...Aaaand I'm gonna stop talking now...Sorry." she blushes as Ignis gives her a scowl.

"Honestly." Ignis sighs and adjusts her glasses. "The situation is more dire than I feared."

Gladio stretches her arms over her head. "Maybe we should put the pipsqueaks on laundry duty."

"...What?!" Prompto squeaks. "We can't go out there!"

"Why's that?" the shield smirks, resting a hand against her jaw.

"We're in our underwear! Why do you think?!" the blonde hisses.

"Please. No ones around to see your chocobo panties."the shield mutters.

The advisor huffs and gets up out of the tent, wrapping one of their blankets around herself.

"Just grab blankets, ladies. We have all the supplies here."

Noctis gets up next, covering herself with a blanket. She blushes next to her advisor who seems to be grabbing supplies from the armiger.

Gladio comes out next followed by Prompto. Prompto rushes over to the princess with a blush before Gladio asks the important question.

"We takin' off what we have on too?" 

The advisor stares at her, adjusting her glasses as a blush dusts her cheeks.

"I'm afraid so."

Gladio shrugs, heading over to Ignis with a smirk.

"We've seen each other naked before." she whispers to the advisor who turns tomato red.

"...That's different." she mutters, coughing into her hand.

The younger women are less than happy at the thought of completely undressing. The squeaks from the duo could probably be heard by dogs.

"No way!" Prompto yells.

"I'm not sitting on a cold rock naked!" Noctis hisses. 

"Warm's ok though?" Gladio jokes earning a glare from the princess.

"If laundry didn't pile up we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?." Ignis tugs the blanket around herself more. 

"You heard the lady. Quit your bitchin'and help set up." Gladio says earning a sarcastic "Yes mom." from Noctis.  
* * *  
Soap, bottled water and a fold away bucket was quickly summoned from the armiger.

Gladio set the bucket down while Ignis got to filling it while Prompto and Noctis awkwardly stood there waiting.

"Um...You sure no one will see?" Prompto asks, looking around. She catches Noctis' eye and blushes. "Do I have to take off my-"

"For the last time yes." Ignis sighs. "You can change in the tent if you want. Same goes for you Noct. I wouldn't blame you."

Gladio shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever makes you comfortable."  
* * *  
The moment they finish filling up the bucket Prompto dashes for the tent, Noctis following awkwardly behind a minute or so later.

Gladio doesn't seem to care, dropping her blanket and stripping in front of Ignis.

The advisor blushes bright red and looks away, awkwardly adjusting her glasses as she does. 

"Astrals...Do you have any shame?" she mutters making Gladio laugh.

"Hush. You don't usually mind." 

"Usually we're not in the woods in our birthday suits, darling." Ignis hisses, before attempting to hold the blanket up and undress at the same time.

"I can hold that up for you." The shield offers noticing the relief on the advisor's face.

"If it's ok with you then please cover back up." 

The shield snorts, holding the blanket up for Ignis as she quickly undresses. 

"Y'know your ass would still be seen right?" she asks the advisor.

"I'm aware. Hence the rush."

They hear the tent unzip and Ignis freezes.

"Give us a moment!" she yells.  
* * *  
When the tent finally opens and the younger women head out, Ignis is to her relief covered up and Gladio thankfully is too.

Prompto sits in front of the bucket and Noctis follows.

"I'll do my stuff first." Prompto mutters.

"Wouldn't it be quicker to do everyone's together?" Gladio asks.

"I-I'd rather not do that." Prompto stutters, her cheeks turning red.

Noctis presses against her side, blushing as she does.

"Sooner we do this the better." the princess sighs.

Prompto stares down at the water in the bucket and turns scarlet, hunching up as she quickly grabs some of her underwear and dunks them in the bucket.

"One at a time might be bet-" Ignis starts before Prompto interrupts her.

"Iggy I'm dying of embarrassment. I just want to do this fast and go die in the tent ok?" 

Ignis sighs and adjusts her glasses as Noctis summons a can of ebony from her armiger. She throws it in her advisor's direction who catches it with ease.

"How many times do I have to tell you the armiger isn't a storage box." Ignis sighs, carefully opening the can.

"She'll never listen." Gladio mutters as Ignis rubs at her temple with one hand.

"Don't remind me."  
* * *  
Laundry is a struggle.

Prompto quietly gets through hers. Somehow turning redder the moment Noctis decides to help speed the process up.

Noctis can't even look Prompto in the face when she returns the favour for the princess. Muttering a quiet "Thanks." everytime the sharpshooter hands her something.

"...You have a lot of lace dude." Prompto accidentally says too loud with a blush dusting her cheeks causing a high pitched squeak to escape the princess.

Said princess is as red as tomato as she snatches her underwear from her bff. Well bff and girl who she's been in love with for years but Prompto doesn't need to know that yet.

"I didn't stare at your panties, Prom." She huffs before trying her hardest to focus on the laundry.

Prompto shifts a little and quietly apologises, looking a little mortified. 

Ignis pretends to be more focused on her coffee instead of the two disasters in front of her. 

"Come on ladies! I'd like to do my laundry before sunset." Gladio says, startling the younger two.

"Yeah yeah. Keep your blanket on." Noctis hisses before speeding up.

**Author's Note:**

> Cue Prom hiding in the tent until her clothes are dry  
> * * *
> 
> I had to make Gladnis a thing cause I look at them and get vibes that they'd probably be dating but keep it on the downlow and no one really knows until they let it slip one day  
> * * *
> 
> Promptis probably end up a thing at some point but no matter their sex I imagine they're disasters either way  
> * * *  
> I really hope this ok I was kind of nervous to post this T-T  
> * * *  
> Also anyone who reads astrals updates are slow but slowly happening extremely slowly honestly no ideas T-T among other junk


End file.
